Conventional computer systems are capable of capturing and storing large amounts of data in a columnar database management system (DBMS). A columnar DBMS stores data tables organized by column rather than by row. By storing data in columns rather than rows, the database can precisely access the data without excessive scanning and discarding of unwanted data in rows.